Lighthouse on Liberty Avenue
by BlueEyedAuthor
Summary: Reposted, with some corrections. What if Michael had a twin sister? What would their bond be like, and how long would she be able to tolerate Brian before becoming annoyed? Rating subject to change in later chapters.
1. Prologue: The Early Years

**A/N: I own nothing, except for Aiden Novotny. Too bad, because I wish I had Ben and Emmett around. **

**P****rologue- The Early Years**

_April 10__th__, 1980._

Aiden followed Michael out into the playground.

It was recess time. Aiden loved recess. Recess meant playing on the monkey bars and hanging upside down. She would sometimes attempt to do it the entire length of recess, and Michael would join her.

Today was no different as the two siblings hung upside down and stared at the sky.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

It happened ten minutes later. Aiden had found a birds' nest the day before and wanted to see if it was still around.

"Wait up," said Michael.

They were chasing each other towards the location when Aiden realized Michael was no longer behind her.

"Leave me alone, Terry!" Michael yelled.

Aiden ran towards Michael's yelling to find Terry, a third grader known for bullying classmates, beating her twin brother up.

"Leave him alone, Terry!" Aiden yelled. "Stop it or I'll punch you in the nose!"

Terry laughed. Aiden then made good on her threat and punched him in the nose.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

"This is the second time they've been involved in a fight," said the principal. "I have no choice but to suspend them both for three days."

"Michael did nothing wrong! And Aiden was only defending her brother!" Debbie yelled. "What about that Terry kid? What have you done about him?!"

"He will also be suspended for three days but boys will be boys, Ms. Novotny," said the principal.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

"I'm sorry Ma," said Aiden.

"You did what you had to do to protect your brother," said Debbie.

"Will you be in trouble at work?" asked Michael.

"No. I called your uncle Vic. He'll be looking after the two of you until you're both allowed back in school," said Debbie.

When Vic arrived later that night, Debbie went back to the Liberty Diner to pick up an extra shift while Michael and Aiden watched _Lady and the Tramp_ with their uncle.

**QUEER AS FOLK **

_August 8__th__, 1981._

Aiden wasn't sure what woke her up, but she noticed Michael walking around the hallway.

"We're supposed to sleeping. What are you doing?" Aiden whispered.

"I'm running away," Michael whispered.

"Why?" Aiden whispered.

Michael didn't answer. He was too busy sticking some comic books in his backpack.

"I'm coming with you," said Aiden.

"No you're not," said Michael.

"Yes I am," said Aiden. "You're my twin brother. We're doing this together."

Aiden quickly put some clothes on and grabbed her walkman. She went to the back door in the kitchen to find Michael waiting.

After leaving home they followed the train tracks and found an abandoned boxcar. Michael smiled. He could picture Captain Astro using it as a hideout.

The twins climbed into the boxcar. After Michael shut the door, they found a corner and fell asleep.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

_July 4__th__, 1983._

Aiden and Michael couldn't be happier.

Debbie had gotten a few days off work and had decided to take the twins to Atlantic City. Vic had joined them. Aiden was excited to see her uncle. He always had stories about his life in New York City and the people who lived there.

"I want to swim," said Aiden. "Michael, you coming?"

Michael burped.

"How much taffy did you eat?" said Aiden.

"Not sure," said Michael.

"I'll race you to the ocean," said Aiden.

The twins began running. They hadn't even gotten to the beach yet when Michael vomited. Chunks of taffy barely missed Aiden's feet.

"Gross!" Aiden yelled.

"I'm never eating taffy again," Michael muttered.

Aiden rolled her eyes.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

_August 30__th__, 1983._

Michael put his lunch into his locker, still shocked at what Aiden had done.

She had gotten up early that morning and used enough hairspray to tease her hair bigger than the wigs Michael had seen the drag queens wearing in Liberty Diner.

"Why did you do that?" said Michael.

"All the girls are doing it, Michael. It's the style now," said Aiden. "You look just as silly with that mullet."

"Uncle Vic has a mullet," said Michael.

Aiden laughed.

The bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom. Everyone ran to their assigned classrooms so attendance could be taken. The teacher was calling names when a boy the same age as the twins walked in. He had a mullet as well.

"You're late," said the teacher.

The boy rolled his eyes and sat down behind Michael and Aiden.

"I'm Brian. Brian Kinney," said the boy. "Are you two twins?"

"Yeah," said Michael. "I'm Michael, this is my sister Aiden."

"Least you two aren't dressed alike… that's so annoying," said Brian.

The three of them laughed.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

_October 4__th__, 1985._

"Now I know what I hate about high school," said Aiden.

"What?" said Michael.

"Biology," said Aiden. "I think we're supposed to dissect frogs today. Yuck!"

Brian laughed.

"Let me… entertain you both," Brian whispered.

Michael and Aiden both laughed as Michael blushed from the innuendo.

"Aiden! Over here!" said a voice.

Aiden rolled her eyes. It was Gina Moreno, the class gossip.

"Be my partner?" said Gina.

"Sure," said Aiden.

They sat at a table across from Michael and Brian, who had been partnering up together since the beginning of the year for the weekly experiments that were required to pass the class.

Brian and Gina readied the test tubes while Aiden and Michael began the unpleasant task of dissecting their assigned frogs.

"This is so gross," said Gina.

"I know," said Michael.

Aiden stabbed her assigned frog. Formaldehyde oozed everywhere.

"AHH!" Gina wailed.

Brian laughed then pursed his lips. Aiden noticed one of Brian's hands was under the table.

"Michael… test tube," said Brian.

Michael handed Brian a test tube. His eyes widened.

"What are you doing, Brian?" said Gina.

Aiden and Michael exchanged a look and snickered. Brian then brought up the test tube and put it back in the test tube rack. The test tube was filled with Brian's sperm.

"Holy shit! Michael, did he really just do what I think he did?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah," said Michael and Brian.

"EW! What is that?!" Gina wailed.

Aiden, Michael, and Brian burst into laughter as Gina ran out of the classroom.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

_July 4__th__, 1986._

Aiden was camped out with her mother and brother at the annual fireworks show along with scores of people who lived on Liberty Avenue. Other people from Pittsburgh were there too, but Aiden and everyone else from Liberty Avenue usually ignored the breeders.

After all, the breeders had voted Reagan into office. Debbie and Aiden weren't happy with how he was handling the AIDS crisis.

"Constitutional rights, my ass," said Aiden. "The longer Reagan stays quiet about AIDS, the more people that are gonna die from it."

Michael listened to Aiden as she handed him a sparkler.

"You look nervous… crap it's cuz I sound like Mom! I'm sorry," said Aiden.

Michael laughed.

"It's not that… really," said Michael. "Mom, Aiden and I are going for a walk."

The twins took off, watching a couple teenagers skateboarding to a nearby snack booth.

"What is it, Michael? What's wrong?" asked Aiden.

"Nothing's wrong," said Michael.

"Then why are you so nervous? Did the pollen cause your asthma to flare up? That's why I needed my medication adjusted a couple months ago," said Aiden.

Michael sighed. Both of them had been born with asthma. They had their good days and their bad days. He worried about Aiden more than himself because she was a student athlete.

She was on the crew team at Shadyside High School and was good at it. She could probably get a scholarship and make something of herself.

"I have to tell you something," said Michael.

"Sure," said Aiden.

"I… I'm gay," said Michael. "I like guys."

"I've known since you were ten," said Aiden. "Any boyfriends I should know about?"

"I like Brian," said Michael.

"And Brian's trying to go through all the guys at Shadyside High," said Aiden. "I don't care who you love, I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I'm glad you're okay with it," said Michael. "Let's get a snack."

"Alright," said Aiden.

They got in line for some fried dough and made fun of the breeders.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

_January 10__th__, 1987._

"What is that?" asked Michael.

"I know what it is – it's gross," Aiden joked.

Brian laughed. For someone without a cock, she had a good sense of humor.

"I have finally invented… synthetic cum," said Brian.

"What are you gonna do with it?" asked Michael.

"Put it in the teacher's lounge," said Brian.

"No way," said Aiden. "You'll need the keys."

"I've seen you pick locks, it's not that hard," said Brian. "Don't you have crew practice today?"

"Yeah," said Aiden.

"Then the two of you can leave me to my mischief," said Brian.

"Brian!" Michael and Aiden yelled.

Brian snickered and walked away.

_January 11__th__, 1987._

Aiden and Michael were walking to class when Gina Moreno ran up to them.

"You guys! You will not believe what happened yesterday! Someone spread some sort of glue all over the toilet in the teacher's lounge!" said Gina. "Mrs. Renfroe sat on it this morning… she's still stuck on it!"

Gina ran off to tell someone else. Aiden and Michael snickered at what Brian's mischief had caused.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

_October 11__th__, 1987._

The minute Aiden got home from school, she knew something was wrong.

Debbie had taken a few days off work to go to a protest and march in Washington. Brian had used the opportunity to bring a suitcase to the house and camp out in a sleeping bag in Michael's room. Judging from the black eye Aiden had seen on Brian's face when he arrived, she surmised that his father had hit him.

The two boys were nowhere to be seen, so Aiden went into the kitchen.

Instead she saw her uncle sitting on the couch in the TV room.

"They took off," said Vic. "Not sure where."

"Uncle Vic!" said Aiden.

She ran into the TV room and gave her uncle a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aiden. "Mom was so mad when she realized you weren't going to Washington to march!"

"I wanted to see you and Michael," said Vic.

"I'm glad," said Aiden. "Is something wrong?"

"No… yes… don't tell your mother. I don't want her to know… yet," said Vic.

Aiden could feel the color drain from her face. Something was wrong – very wrong.

"What's going on?" asked Aiden.

"It's nothing," said Vic.

"No it isn't," said Aiden. "I know something's wrong if you don't want Ma to know."

"I have it," said Vic.

Aiden was about to ask what he meant as she took a long look at her uncle, when the truth suddenly hit her.

He was thin. He had dropped a lot of weight since she had last seen him – that had been in Christmas. He also hadn't shown up for her last rowing match of the season, claiming he was down with the flu.

That had happened in May… which meant this wasn't the flu.

"How… how long have you known?" asked Aiden.

"Five months," said Vic. "Couldn't keep up with the restaurant… went to three different doctors before I was diagnosed but I haven't progressed to AIDS… yet. Been sick off and on trying to adjust to the drugs… finally felt up to visiting."

"Does Michael know?" Aiden whispered.

"No," said Vic.

Aiden gave her uncle a hug.

It was the only thing she knew she could do for him right now.

_January 11__th__-18__th__, 1989._

Nearly four years of rowing on the Shadyside High School's crew team and taking AP courses with money she had earned from tutoring other students, looking after people's pets or kids, and selling jewelry she had begun making her freshman year of high school.

It was all beginning to pay off. Not only was she the current captain of the crew team, but her coach had informed her that scouts were sniffing around.

She wound up getting visits at home from people claiming to be from Duke and Boston College, and she was in disbelief.

Unfortunately, not everyone reacted with positive encouragement.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Debbie yelled.

"I want to go to college, Ma!" said Aiden.

"You'll do perfectly fine going to community college and getting a job at the Big Q like Michael," said Debbie. "Your home is here on Liberty Avenue, not a residence hall with a bunch of homophobic snobs!"

"I won't do 'perfectly fine' at the Big Q. That's not who I am," said Aiden. "I can go to college on a full ride. I've worked hard for this."

_April 15__th__, 1989._

The last three months had found Aiden studying like her life depended on it, and going through colleges with Brian – he had applied to several schools as well. He was almost 18 as well, and was beginning the process of moving his few possessions to the Novotny residence after he had put up with his parents for the last time.

"They won't accept that I'm gay, and neither will my sister. No point in telling them," said Brian.

"Who needs 'em anyway?" said Aiden. "You're going to get into a good school and make something of yourself while they're a bunch of idiots who use their religion as an excuse to hate other people."

"I got an acceptance yesterday," said Brian.

"Where?" asked Aiden.

"Penn State, full ride," said Brian. "Managed to get some scholarships and grants, they added up."

"That's great," said Aiden.

"What about you?" asked Brian.

"Haven't checked my mail yet," said Aiden.

"Chicken…" Brian whispered. "Bok-bok-bok-bok-bok-bok!"

"Fuck. You," said Aiden.

Brian ran to the mailbox. Aiden ran after him and eventually got there first, grabbing an envelope. It was thick. Brian then chased Aiden back into the house, trying to grab the envelope from her.

"Asshole!" Aiden yelled.

"Anti-Reagan!" Brian yelled.

"I thought that was meant to be a good thing," said Aiden.

"Course it is, I gave you that nickname because he's the worst fuckin' breeder on the planet, and you're the only straight kid I know whose goal in life doesn't include popping out a couple pups," said Brian.

Laughing, Aiden ran into the kitchen and opened the envelope.

"Ms. Aiden Novotny," Aiden read. "I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Syracuse University… and to the S. I. Newhouse School of Public Communications… holy shit! I'm in! I'm going to New York!"

"Upstate New York," said Brian.

"There's a nearby train station," said Aiden.

"Fuck. You," said Brian.

Aiden rolled her eyes and ran to the phone to call Vic and tell him the good news.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

_May 21__st__-25__th__, 1989._

Prom night had Brian and Michael ditching their dates for a night at Babylon, and Aiden had gone to New York to spend time with Vic.

She didn't need the prom or the pretentious people going there.

She only needed her family. Debbie had come to her senses and was doing everything she could to help Aiden get ready for the move to her dorm in August. They were drinking smoothies that Aiden had made before her mother got home from her shift at the Liberty Diner.

"I guess I was just worried you'd leave home and turn your back on everyone and everything," said Debbie.

"Never happen, Ma," said Aiden. "I love Pittsburgh, especially Liberty Avenue. Nothing will ever change that."

"What if you meet someone?" asked Debbie.

"Then he better understand what I'm about or he's out the door," said Aiden.

"Vic's right about one thing," said Debbie. "All the Grassis love cock."

Aiden had to fight the urge to cry. He still didn't want Debbie to know, and Aiden was still keeping that promise.

She didn't think keeping quiet was the right answer, as Reagan's silence about the AIDS epidemic had prevented people from knowing how to take precautions to guard against transmission of the disease. Unfortunately, honoring Vic's wishes was all Aiden could do for her uncle right now.

"A toast," said Debbie. "To your achievements… and to cock!"

They toasted their glasses and drank.


	2. Chapter 1: 11 Years Later

**Chapter 1- 11 Years Later**

_September 7__th__, 2000._

_Spoilers: Pilot episode._

"And that's all for today on The Fire Pitt with Aiden Novotny. I'll be on tomorrow at three barring my grisly demise. Peace!"

Aiden signed off the air and laughed.

At 29 she finally had it all – well, almost everything.

She left on her motorcycle, a Ducati Monster, and decided to ride around for an hour. When she got back to the apartment she was sharing with her boyfriend, there was a phone call on their answering machine.

"_Aiden, it's Melanie. Lindsay's in labor. Where's Brian?" _

"Holy shit," Aiden muttered.

She ran back out and got back on her bike.

When she got to the hospital, her boyfriend Nick was already there but there was no sign of Michael, Brian, or the others.

Aiden wasn't sure where things with Nick were going. He was okay as far as boyfriends went, but the fact that Melanie had set them up in the beginning had caused things to become awkward. Aiden had intended to dump him when he told her he was running for District Attorney, uncomfortable at the prospect of dating someone elected to a political office of any kind. Melanie had gotten angry and had then compared Aiden to Brian in terms of Aiden's sex life, resulting in Aiden deciding to stick things out with Nick.

"Typical. Nick shows up, Brian doesn't," Melanie snarled.

"What did I do?" said Nick.

"Nothing… I'm just frustrated. I wanted you to be the father but Lindsay said no," said Melanie. "She said it had to be Brian or no one else."

"I'm dating her friend, who also happens to be your friend. Too awkward and not the same thing as when the two of us used to study together in law school," said Nick. "Not to mention that kid would've had a lot of cousins… if I can get Aiden to agree to marry me. I proposed to her while her uncle was in the hospital and she said she'd think about it."

"Why didn't you wait until he was better?" asked Melanie.

"Wasn't thinking," said Nick.

Melanie rolled her eyes and went back into the delivery room to be with Lindsay.

"I got the ring..." said Nick.

"You also got Melanie mad ya stupid sap," said Aiden. "Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you."

"What's your answer?" asked Nick.

"Lindsay's in labor, this isn't a good time," said Aiden.

"Course it is, who knows when the kid will make his entrance into the world?" asked Nick.

Aiden laughed.

"Yeah… yes," said Aiden. "Yes, I will marry you."

**QUEER AS FOLK**

_September 8__th__, 2000._

It was nearly two in the morning when Brian, Michael, and a blonde teenager showed up.

"I see that asshole finally popped the question," said Brian. "Has my son been delivered yet?"

"So glad he wasn't here to hear you say that," said Aiden. "As for the baby, yeah."

"Wow, twice the good news tonight! Congratulations! Where did he go?" said Michael.

"Lindsay and Melanie's friends kicked Nick out of the delivery room… de facto baby shower rule of no dicks allowed so he's at home," said Aiden. "I left of my own accord. Watching Lindsay give birth and the thought of going through it myself makes me wanna vomit."

Brian, Michael, and the teenager laughed before the four of them entered the delivery room.

"Oh my god," said Brian.

"Say hello to your son," said Lindsay.

Aiden saw the look on Brian's face and couldn't tell if he was happy about the birth of his son or wanted to run for dear life.

"Well… go on," said Michael.

Brian walked over to Lindsay, Melanie, and the baby. Aiden watched as a blonde teenage boy followed him.

"When did it start?" asked Brian.

"Around seven," said Melanie.

"Six hours later, there he was," said Lindsay.

"Wish I could've been here," said Brian. "How often do I get to see snatch?"

Aiden and Michael laughed.

"He looks just like you, Brian," said Lindsay.

"Guess he must be mine, then," said Brian.

"Wanna hold him?" asked Lindsay.

Brian took the baby from Lindsay's arms.

"Careful! Don't drop him!" Melanie yelled.

"Because that's exactly what I was about to do," said Brian.

"We're thinking of names," said Lindsay. "Melanie wants to name him Abraham after her grandfather, but I like Gus."

Brian looked at the teenage boy. So did everyone else. Who was he?

"What do you think?" asked Brian.

"You wouldn't survive a day at school being named Abraham, but I guess Gus is okay," said the teenager.

"Thank you very much, and who the hell are you?" said Melanie.

"His name is…" Brian couldn't remember. What was the kid's name?

"Justin," said Michael.

"You were on the phone when he shot his load all over me," said Brian.

Melanie, Lindsay, and the friends of theirs that were present groaned.

"Porca miseria," Aiden muttered.

"Brian," said Lindsay.

"He can't help it, he's only 17," said Brian.

"So you and Lindsay each had an infant tonight," said Melanie.

"You popped his cherry, didn't ya? Nice going," said Aiden.

"Mine doesn't suck on my tits – not unless I want him to," said Brian. "Gus. It's a good butch name. C'mon Gus… give your daddy a smile."

Michael took a picture of Brian holding Gus with the Polaroid camera he'd brought from home. He couldn't wait to show Emmett and Ted the photo.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Michael and Aiden found Brian on the roof of the hospital smoking a cigarette.

"Disgusting – all those lesbians fawning over him and making goo-goo talk," said Michael.

"That's what women do over babies," said Brian.

"Not me," said Aiden.

"Who's talking about the baby? I meant Justin," said Michael. "It's kind of weird, you having a kid. Still, it's exciting, isn't it?"

"What? Having some wrinkled little time clock ticking away? Remind you that you're getting older by the minute? By the second?" said Brian.

"Keep thinking like that you're gonna end up prematurely grey… I think I see one," said Michael.

Aiden laughed as Michael plucked a hair from Brian's head and Brian hit Michael in the arm.

"Why didn't somebody try and stop me?" asked Brian.

"Are you serious? Michael, he's serious," asked Aiden.

"Hello, somebody did – but you wouldn't listen," said Michael. "You had to let Lindsay fill your head with all her bullshit flattery. 'Oh Brian you're so good-looking. Oh – oh Brian you're so smart. Oh, oh you've got such great genes Brian and I don't mean your 501s.' And now you're stuck with a kid – for life."

"Life…!" Aiden dramatically whispered.

"There's always one solution," said Brian.

He got onto a ledge bordering the hospital roof.

"I could end it all right now!" said Brian.

"Oh that'd be dramatic!" said Michael. "Just like _ER_, birth and death in the same episode?"

"Except Doug Ross isn't here… George Clooney is so handsome," said Aiden.

"Get down, Brian!" Michael yelled.

"You'll have to come get me," said Brian.

"I'm serious, stop clowning," said Michael.

"Or I'll jump!" Brian yelled.

Michael got on the ledge next to Brian and held his hand.

"Both of you get down from there right now!" Aiden yelled.

"Brian's being dramatic, it'll pass," said Michael.

"I'll jump! I'll take him with me! You'll be an only child!" Brian yelled.

Aiden got on the ledge and took Michael's hand.

"You jump, we all die," said Aiden.

"You're a third wheel, get down," said Brian.

"Michael's my twin brother, Brian. Being without my twin would suck, so just jump already," said Aiden. "It'll be fun. We fly, then we die, then we go to heaven and get all the cock we want."

Michael managed to drag the three of them back down to the roof, a safe distance away from the ledge.

"You're both insane," said Michael.

"Not me, just him," said Aiden. "I just wanna go where you go. You live in Pittsburgh, so will I. You jump, I jump."

"Cut the twin crap so we can leave," said Brian.

"Asshole!" said Michael and Aiden.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

After they got back inside, Brian took off while Michael, Aiden, and Justin went to wait in Brian's jeep.

"I know who you are. You're the woman who runs that talk radio show 'Fire Pitt'!" said Justin.

"Yeah," said Aiden.

"Awesome!" said Justin.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

The four of them were riding around in Brian's jeep. Brian was in the back with Justin, Michael and Aiden were in the front. Michael was driving as Aiden attempted to make small talk with Justin, who was attempting to decipher a stoned Brian's ramblings.

"Brian what did you take?" asked Michael.

"A-B-C-D-E-E-E…" said Brian.

Aiden laughed so hard her sides began to hurt. Brian was attempting to seduce Justin, so Aiden stopped trying to talk to the kid. Justin was more interested in getting laid than making small talk anyway.

However, the last straw for the twins was when Brian began going down on Justin in the back seat. Michael swerved the car all over the road, hindering Brian's concentration and sending Aiden into a fit of laughter.

"Shit!" Brian yelled.

"Sorry," said Michael. "Didn't wanna run over that doggie."

"Fuck. The doggie," said Brian.

"Bestiality is disgusting, Brian," joked Aiden.

Michael laughed.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

When Aiden finally got home, Nick was asleep in bed.

From the look of it, he hadn't even tried to wait up for her.

"Shit," Aiden muttered.

She quietly went to the bathroom and masturbated in the shower before going to bed.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

The next day saw Aiden at WBZN 104.6, the radio station in Pittsburgh where she had her talk show "The Fire Pitt", which talked about politics pertaining to the LGBTQA community, women's rights, and other topics. She liked to play music and tell jokes on her show as well. Events pertaining to holidays such as April Fool's and Halloween also took place.

A half hour before her show was about to start, she got a call from Michael. His co-workers were trying to set him up – with a woman.

"I've said it before and I'm going to say it again – quit," said Aiden. "Everyone at the Big Q, except you, are a bunch of homophobic assholes."

"Where else would I work?" asked Michael.

"Not sure, but that's not a good environment," said Aiden. "You're still in the closet over there."

"And with good reason!" said Michael.

"And good reason for you to quit," said Aiden.

"I'll think about it," said Michael.

"Okay," said Aiden.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Aiden was annoyed to discover a message on her answering machine from Nick saying he would be working late – while she knew that murder didn't allow a district attorney to keep reasonable hours, she couldn't remember the last time she had had sex.

Aiden then got a call from Michael to meet her at the Liberty Diner. Aiden walked over to her brother and mother and gave them both hugs. She noticed that Justin was there as well. The three of them ordered food and talked to Debbie.

"How's the night shift Ma?" asked Aiden.

Debbie just shrugged.

"Been near a TV lately?" asked Debbie.

"What for?" asked Aiden.

"I usually change the channel when I see campaign ads, but this congressman from Philly is campaigning for the U.S. Senate… and he's got a great ass like Sunshine over here," said Debbie as she pinched Justin's cheek.

"Ma!" Michael and Aiden moaned.

Justin was shocked. That woman was their mother?

**QUEER AS FOLK**

After getting rid of Justin – for now – the three of them walked to Debbie's house. While the twins no longer lived there, they still considered it a home away from home.

"The lights are on… something must be wrong with Vic!" said Debbie.

The three of them ran into the house.

Prior to the trip to Italy Vic and Debbie had taken, Vic had been in the hospital for four weeks with a severe case of pneumonia. His HIV had progressed to AIDS in 1996 and it had been highly unlikely that Vic would survive his last stint in the hospital.

"Vic? Is everything alright?" asked Debbie.

"Just couldn't sleep," said Vic. "Hey Mikey, hey Aiden."

"Hey Uncle Vic," said Michael.

"Hi Uncle Vic," said Aiden.

"Are you in pain?" asked Debbie.

"Yeah," said Vic.

"Where? Tell me," said Debbie.

"My wallet," said Vic.

He handed Debbie his credit card bill. Aiden could tell that it was a big one.

"Holy shit!" Debbie yelled.

"What is it?" asked Michael.

"It's the MasterCard bill from our trip to Italy," said Debbie.

"First-class airline tickets, the Excelsior in Rome, the diamond-and-coral earrings I bought you in Capri… they're all here," said Vic. "Problem is, so am I."

"Don't say that!" said Debbie. "It's a miracle you're still alive."

"It's a miracle how I'm gonna pay for all this," said Vic.

"Hustle?" Debbie joked.

Debbie, Vic, and Aiden laughed.

"I'm paying it off and I'm not taking no for an answer," said Aiden.

"Thank you," said Vic.

Aiden smiled and made a promise to bring a check for the credit card payment the next day before she went back home.

**Porca Miseria is Italian for Oh Hell. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Bris and the Bad Decision

**A/N: I apologize that this chapter is shorter than the last two.**

**Chapter 2- The Bris and the Bad Decision**

_September 16__th__, 2000._

_Spoilers: No Bris, No Shirt, No Service._

"Aiden, we're gonna be late!" Nick yelled.

Aiden rolled her eyes. He had been yelling at her a lot lately and she wasn't sure why.

"Where did you put that check? No, we won't be late," said Aiden.

"I think it's in the desk," said Nick.

"Yeah! I just remembered I put the yarmulke in there!" said Aiden.

"What's that for? Gus can't wear it," said Nick.

"Not for about another month, but I wasn't expecting to find one that was baby-sized," said Aiden.

She went to the desk in Nick's office and found the gifts.

"You're just chicken due to the impending bris ceremony," said Aiden.

"Okay, you got me… I'm chicken! You really think I want to watch a mohel put clippers near the baby's penis? What if he misses?" said Nick.

"He won't, Melanie told me she told the rabbi to recommend mohels who had prior experience," said Aiden.

The couple laughed and drove to Lindsay and Melanie's home.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Melanie and Lindsay greeted Aiden and Nick.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Melanie.

"Squeamish," Aiden whispered.

Lindsay laughed as Nick gave Melanie a check of 180 dollars.

"For Gus' college fund," said Nick.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

While Nick got himself a drink, Aiden went to say hello to her brother and their friends, Ted and Emmett. Neither Ted nor Emmett had been present at the delivery, as they had had work the next day and had needed to sleep.

Emmett was one of Aiden's closest friends. They had met nearly ten years ago after Emmett had run away from Mississippi and despite Aiden going to college out of state at the time, had been inseparable ever since.

Ted was a different story. Aiden couldn't even remember how the older accountant had become friends with her brother and the other guys. He had just begun showing up at the Liberty Diner more and more and eventually became a permanent fixture in their lives.

Aiden had no idea why Ted had difficulty finding a boyfriend. He was a great guy. However, the group was too busy trying to figure out what Emmett's new boyfriend was saying – the man was Japanese and none of them knew what he was saying so Ted and Michael brought him over to Melanie while Emmett and Aiden talked.

"Have you and Nick started planning the wedding?" asked Emmett.

"Kinda," said Aiden. "His parents wanted us to marry in a church but since he's a WASP and I'm Catholic that's not gonna work. So now we need to find a location his parents will approve of since they offered to pay for the wedding. I shouldn't even be putting up with this. I should just tell Nick that I'd rather elope."

"Do you even love him? He doesn't seem loveable," said Emmett.

"Melanie set me up with him, remember? That means regardless of how I feel, I'm screwed!" Aiden hissed.

They were interrupted by Emmett's date, a young Japanese man who hadn't said a word of English since Aiden had met him. She wished she were more fluent in Japanese like Melanie was. She knew plenty of Italian and Spanish, but not much else where other languages were concerned.

"Melanie says ka-nay means… it means love," said Michael.

Aiden followed Michael and grabbed his ear.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Michael.

"What is Emmett's date really saying?" asked Aiden.

"He's a male prostitute," said Michael.

He laughed as Aiden rolled her eyes and Lindsay walked over with the baby.

"Can I hold him?" asked Michael.

"The ceremony's about to start," said Lindsay. "Where's Brian?"

"He couldn't make it," said Michael. "Said to tell you –"

"Something came up," said Melanie. "I can guess what."

Nick walked over. Aiden noticed her fiancé didn't look so good. His face had taken on the color of an ashen green, if such a color even existed.

"Nick, are you okay?" asked Melanie. "You look a little green."

"Nothing personal…" said Nick.

He immediately ran to the table and got another drink. Aiden snickered as Lindsay introduced the group to Rabbi Prodish, the mohel who would be performing the bris.

"Oh, I love pot roast!" said Emmett.

Aiden exchanged an amused look with Nick, whose eyes widened as he downed an entire glass of wine in one swallow.

"That's brisket," said Ted. "In the Jewish faith I believe a bris is a circumcision ceremony."

"That's correct," said Rabbi Prodish. "First I give the boy-child a little wine. Then I say a prayer or two. Then I take my scalpel and remove his foreskin."

Aiden glanced at her brother, fiancé, and male friends to make sure they were okay.

Emmett stood still for a few seconds then fainted before anyone could catch him. Aiden then heard another thump that signaled someone else had fainted and realized Nick was also down for the count.

She noticed Michael making a phone call and wondered what her twin was up to.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

After Nick and Emmett had revived – barely – the bris began.

Emmett saw the scalpel and felt like he was going to be sick.

"He's really gonna do it… I can't watch," said Emmett.

"Where's Brian?" asked Michael.

"Looking after the only dick that matters… his own," said Ted.

Aiden was too busy watching the bris ceremony to notice Brian walking past her until he spoke.

"Excuse me, Rabbi… you two. In the kitchen – now," said Brian.

Aiden could hear arguing from the kitchen after Lindsay, Melanie, and Brian left. Someone then handed Gus to Aiden.

"Hi, Gus," Aiden whispered. "The sperm donor made your parents mad again."

"Wah," Gus cooed.

"Yeah," said Aiden. "You and I are gonna sit with Nick. He doesn't feel too good."

"As crass as that was, he legally had the right to interrupt," said Nick.

"Don't tell me you're defending him," said Aiden.

"I'm not. Just stating facts, but if he had a problem with Gus having the bris performed he should've said something before today," said Nick.

"He didn't know… his fault," said Aiden.

"Least you got out of getting snipped, kid," said Nick.

"Nicholas Reynolds! Stop that! You're gonna give the poor baby nightmares," said Aiden.

Nick laughed and downed a third drink as Aiden rolled her eyes at his behavior.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Nick and Aiden had decided to go out for dinner. They were just getting seated when Aiden got a text on her cell phone.

_Mom Woody's with Uncle Vic and Justin. HELP!_

"Oh god," Aiden muttered.

"What?" asked Nick.

"That was Michael. Mom decided to go to a gay bar he was at… my twin brother is embarrassed," said Aiden.

"You've met my mother… she still embarrasses the shit out of me," said Nick.

"I hope that wasn't meant to be literal," said Aiden.

They laughed as their food arrived. Nick had been so busy prosecuting people lately and Aiden had been busy working on material for her show and op-ed pieces for various newspapers such as the _Pittsburgh Post-Gazette_.

A night out – away from meddling parental figures – was exactly what they needed.

However, when they got home things soon turned sour.

"I want our wedding to be special… that includes our wedding night," said Nick.

"Where is this going?" asked Aiden.

"I'd rather we not have sex until our wedding night," said Nick.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

_September 17__th__, 2000._

Aiden was woken up the next morning when the phone rang. Last night's bombshell and the lack of any affection had her annoyed. She hadn't even gotten a kiss goodnight, making her wonder what she had gotten herself into by saying yes. Was it even worth being in Melanie's good graces now that Nick was taking her for granted?

"Shit," Aiden muttered.

She went to pick up the phone.

"If you're a telemarketer, be advised that you're calling at seven in the morning… and that I'm going to start screaming at you in 5… 4… 3… 2…"

"Aiden it's me," said Michael. "Sorry, I thought that was a recording."

"I used to have one of me saying that until Mom called and got upset… what happened? You never call this early unless something bad happens," said Aiden.

"It's Ted. He overdosed on GHB," said Michael.

"What?" Aiden whispered. "Oh my God… is he…?"

"No," said Michael. "He's in a coma. I don't know what the prognosis is. We have to wait for information from his mother."

"Oh… oh… okay," Aiden whispered.

They ended the call. Aiden shakily placed the phone back in its cradle and pretended to sleep.

**A Mohel is the name usually used to describe a Rabbi who conducts Bris ceremonies, hence why it appears in this chapter. TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3: Knowing One's Friends

**I apologize for not updating in a while. I sprained my left elbow, and had difficulty getting my homework in on time as a result. My classes were cancelled for half the week due to Hurricane Sandy, so I was able to catch up on writing too. My thoughts go out to everyone who has been affected by the storm.**

**Chapter 3- Knowing One's Friends**

_September 18__th__, 2000_.

The four of them sat in the Liberty Diner, eating breakfast.

None of them were much in the mood for conversation.

Aiden found herself sitting next to Brian and across from Emmett, more than aware that where she was sitting was where Ted should be sitting. Michael sat across from Brian and next to Emmett. The twins exchanged a look with each other before looking down dejectedly at their food.

"Would someone please say something?" asked Emmett.

"So it's late, and I'm leaving Babylon, and there's this really hot guy… and he's like, perfect," said Michael.

"How perfect?" asked Brian.

"Perfect. So we wind up at my place," said Michael. "We're making out and I'm already picturing him in a speedo with a flag on it."

FLASHBACK

"_Have you ever been to Brazil?" asked the hot guy._

"_Um, no… you?" asked Michael._

"_I just came back, it's fabulous," said the hot guy._

"_Great beaches, I hear," said Michael._

_Michael took off his shirt and got on his knees. He didn't want to hear any more about Brazil. Michael wanted to suck this guy off – now._

"_Yeah… only they have these things," said the hot guy._

"_Things?" asked Michael._

"_Parasite things," said the hot guy. "They live in the sand and they sort of burrow themselves right up in there."_

_Michael stood up with what he was sure was a look of horror on his face._

END FLASHBACK

"He had them – Brazilian beach parasites, in his ass," said Michael.

"Well at least you found out before you got too far," said Emmett.

Michael shuddered.

"Ugh," said Michael.

"The mental images shall haunt Michael forever," Aiden dramatically whispered.

Brian snickered then turned to Emmett.

"What about you?" Brian asked.

"We were just getting started," said Emmett.

FLASHBACK

_Emmett felt the leather contraption Dungeon-master Don was strapping on him get tighter and tighter._

"_Feel like a 1991 Madonna video… do you have this in a size larger?" asked Emmett._

"_Can we hurry this along?" asked Dungeon-master Don. "I got a bride and groom to do in the morning."_

"_So you're… bi?" asked Emmett._

"_No. They're dead. Car crash," said Dungeon-master Don._

_Emmett didn't have time to think about it as Dungeon-master Don grabbed Emmett's legs and Emmett fell on the bed._

END FLASHBACK

"You went home with – " said Michael.

"An undertaker. Mm-hmm," said Emmett.

"I fucked an undertaker once," said Brian.

"You did? When?" asked Michael.

"He told me sometimes they sew the mouths shut," said Brian.

He then made a creepy face and waited for everyone's reactions. Emmett was unable to conceal the grossed out look on his face as he attempted to finish his breakfast.

"I fucked someone in a cemetery once," said Aiden.

Michael nearly spat out his coffee.

"Do tell," said Brian.

"It was in college," said Aiden. "I used to date someone who, let's just say, had a sense of adventure."

"I don't wanna hear anymore," said Michael. "No. Last thing I need while eating breakfast is to talk about my sister having sex! Ugh!"

"What about you Brian?" asked Emmett. "What did you do last night?"

Thoughts of Justin – his blonde hair, his tight ass – clouded Brian's head as he took a sip of coffee and hoped the others hadn't picked up that he was thinking about the sex he had had with Justin last night.

Aiden looked right at him and he watched her lips curl into a satisfied smirk. So she had figured it out. Big deal. He knew she would more than likely not say anything.

"I made it an early evening," said Brian.

"You know, when I go, promise you won't let them sew my mouth shut," said Emmett. "Because when I get to heaven and I meet Natalie Wood, I wanna be able to say 'Natalie! It's Emmett! What happened that night?'"

The four of them laughed.

"Hey!" said Debbie.

The four of them looked up to see Debbie balancing a tray on one hand. Aiden wondered why her mother wouldn't let her pay everything off. She hadn't realized when she had gotten her own show how much money she was going to be getting paid. She had had loans after going to law school, but those had been paid off years ago.

Now Aiden had more money than she knew what to do with, and simply wanted to make sure her mother didn't have to work so much and that her uncle Vic wouldn't have to worry about how much his medications cost.

"Shouldn't you guys be gettin' to the hospital?" asked Debbie.

The four of them looked down at their food, a somber atmosphere now present alongside them after having been reminded of Ted's dire condition.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

It was still morning when the four of them got to Allegheny General Hospital. The Neuro ICU was quiet. The silence made Aiden slightly uncomfortable. She had been in hospitals too often as either a patient due to her asthma or as a visitor to other people who were either sick or dying… like her uncle.

Nick hadn't been around once to either help Aiden out or simply listen to how she felt. Not once. If not for Melanie comparing Aiden's sex life to Brian's, Aiden would've dumped Nick months ago.

"Schmidt, Ted?" asked Michael.

"Are you family?" asked the nurse.

"Friends… we know he's, like, in a coma and everything, said Michael. "We'd just like to be with him for a little if that's okay."

"I'll see what I can do," said the nurse.

She walked away.

"The nurses' station. I always thought it had something to do with radio – all nursing, all the time," said Emmett.

"Hello," said a woman.

The four of them turned to the sound of the woman's voice.

"I'm Margaret Schmidt. Ted's mother?" said Margaret. "If you need permission to see him I'll give it. I've… I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"I'm Michael," said Michael. "This is Aiden, Emmett, and Brian. We're Ted's friends."

"He's still in the coma. He looks like he did when he was a boy, when he slept," said Margaret. "They don't think he'll come out of it."

The four friends glanced at each other as Michael sat down next to Margaret.

"I sat by his bed all night. About five o' clock in the morning it occurred to me," said Margaret. "Loving someone's not the same as knowing them."

Aiden was snapped out of her somber mood when she noticed Brian checking out a nurse that was nearby. She couldn't believe this. Ted could die and Brian was cruising in the hospital.

She immediately glared at Brian. If looks could kill, his eyes would've rolled up in the back of his head and he would've dropped to the floor.

"Brian!" Michael whispered angrily.

Brian looked down at the floor.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

The four friends peeked into Ted's room. None of them were used to seeing Ted so still.

The nurse Brian had been eyeing was in Ted's room. The nurse noticed the group looking through the window and closed a curtain, cutting off their view of Ted.

"Who do you think it was? I mean, who do you think gave him the drugs?" asked Emmett.

"I bet it was that guy Blake who was cruising him all night," said Michael.

"You think we should tell someone?" asked Emmett.

"You're damn right we should tell someone! That asshole left Ted in his apartment to die!" Aiden snarled.

"No!" said Brian.

The rest of the group all looked at Brian as if he had two heads.

"His mom said she'd call us if there was any change," said Michael.

"Y'know he's a first… first almost-dead guy I sort of had sex with," said Brian.

"You had sex with Ted?" asked Michael.

"You never had sex with Ted," said Emmett.

"When did this happen?" asked Aiden.

"Sort-of sex… at this semi-orgy," said Brian.

"Semi? When?" asked Michael.

"You know that weekend John-John's plane went down?" asked Brian.

"How could I forget? I had to do a segment on my show," said Aiden.

"Oh, god… they kept showing him on the beach with his shirt off," said Emmett. "I didn't know whether to jerk off or weep."

"So did you… like… plan it?" asked Michael.

Aiden rolled her eyes. She doubted Brian had planned whatever he was about to tell them.

"Just sort of happened," said Brian.

Michael still had an odd look of surprise on his face.

"Things do!" said Brian.

Emmett laughed as Michael glared at him.

"Scott, Kevin… the Todds… and Ted shows up with my taxes and all of a sudden we're all doing it… and, he even tried to fuck me," said Brian.

"If at first you don't succeed… he didn't try, try again?" asked Aiden.

Emmett laughed.

"He's in there!" Michael hissed. "Lines up and down on a screen. That could be us."

"No, it could not be us – because we know better," said Brian. "We know not to believe pretty little blonde boys who tell you it's really good shit, because it's what they all say. Ted didn't know that – and that you only do drugs with your friends because they're the only ones who give a fuck about you."

Aiden would rather they not do drugs period but it wasn't something she was going to fight them on, especially Brian. He had been through a lot growing up – if he was messed up, it wasn't because of his drug habit. It was because of his mother.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Aiden did her show later that day from 3pm to 6pm.

It was an election year – her ratings always went up during an election year, even if it was only a midterm election during that year. This year, it was a presidential election and she had interviewed every candidate up until the primaries, which George W. Bush and Al Gore had won in their respective parties.

She would probably be conducting one or two more interviews with each of them until the election.

While Aiden was going to vote for Gore, she was also hoping this would be her chance to move to the 12pm to 3pm timeslot. It was the timeslot everyone in radio wanted, as it was when the most listeners tuned in. It meant ratings shooting through the roof and a bigger salary, but those weren't the things Aiden cared about.

What she cared about was that if that happened, more people would know who she was. Maybe, just maybe, it would be the beginning of more people becoming open-minded about gay rights.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

After her show, Aiden went to the Big Q and picked up Michael. She noticed some of the employees giving her dirty looks. She responded by smiling in their direction. Aiden hid behind a display and laughed at the confused looks on their faces. She then saw Michael and walked over to him.

"You're almost off, right?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah," said Michael.

"Good," said Aiden. "I got my Ducati Monster outside – wanna go to the diner?"

"The Monster? You want me to ride behind you on the Monster?" said Michael. "No way!"

"Neither of us have cars, so unless ya wanna walk…"

"Okay," said Michael.

"Relax – I always carry a spare helmet," said Aiden. "I'm gonna wait outside. Your narrow-minded coworkers are pissing me off."

The two siblings exchanged a look before Aiden went outside.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

The twins walked into the diner and stared at their mother for a moment. Debbie then noticed them, waved, and walked over. She noticed her children were still staring at her.

"What?" said Debbie.

"That thing you do with your hands," said Michael, repeating the gesture his mother had made before walking over.

"I do that huh?" asked Debbie.

"Yeah you do," said Aiden.

"You two outta know," said Debbie.

"Yeah," said Michael and Aiden.

A mother always knew when her babies were hurting – Debbie could see it in her babies' faces. Even Aiden, who always tried the hardest to hide her pain, had the faintest look of sadness on her face. It was enough that Debbie could pick up on it and knew that Ted's condition was what had the twins upset.

"Honey, sweetie… people come out of comas," said Debbie. "Your uncle Vic, how long was he in his?"

"Nine days," said Michael.

"Ten," said Aiden.

She could still remember those ten agonizing days – they weren't too long ago. Late 1999, perhaps early 2000, but Aiden couldn't remember the exact dates. She wasn't sure how she had gotten through those days of constant vigils in the waiting room, bracing herself for the worst. Nick hadn't been much help. He had spent most of his time in his office and barely even acknowledged something was wrong.

_Now I'm stuck marrying that asshole. Thanks a lot, Melanie,_ thought Aiden.

"I thought I'd lost him," said Debbie. "I couldn't tell your grandmother it was AIDS at the time – she couldn't have dealt with it – 'I want to hear about the white light and the tunnel, and did Ant Teresa get to heaven?'. First words out of his mouth – 'Did I miss the Golden Globes?'."

The three of them laughed at the thought of that moment. Aiden had witnessed it firsthand. He had missed them – but Aiden had taped the show for him. She could still remember, despite how sick he'd been, the look of happiness on his face when she had brought that tape and her VCR to the hospital so he could watch the Golden Globes that year.

"So how is he?' asked Debbie.

"The same… no change," said Aiden.

"I'm gonna go back a little later, I thought I'd take something to his mom," said Michael.

"I'm going too. Thought I'd bring her some coffee," said Aiden.

Debbie almost cried as she gave her children a big hug and kisses. While she had raised them to be kind and loving, such acts of kindness always reminded her how lucky she was to have them around.

"What was that for?" asked Michael.

"You okay Ma?" asked Aiden.

Instead of answering, Debbie loaded takeout containers with turkey meatloaf and the diner's signature lemon bars.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Aiden brought Mrs. Schmidt a big cup of coffee from the hospital cafeteria and saw Michael waiting for her.

"What's going on?" asked Aiden.

"Not here," said Michael.

They went outside and Michael told Aiden about how Ted's mother was planning to go to Ted's condo and getting pajamas.

"Me and the others bought him those dildos for his birthday, remember?" asked Michael.

"How could I forget? That was so – shit! We can't let her find his stuff!" said Aiden.

"Do you mind helping Emmett and I?" asked Michael.

"I've seen worse – let's go," said Aiden.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Aiden, Michael, and Emmett went to Ted's condo later that night. Emmett opened the door and peeked inside.

"Ladies first," said Emmett.

"Thanks," said Aiden.

To Aiden, Emmett was like a second brother. She could still remember when she had met him – it had been in 1990, during the summer she had been home from school and had decided to pick up a summer job waitressing at the Liberty Diner. He had walked in one morning with an urge for pancakes – Aiden had noticed his suitcase and decided to get him to open up. They had hung out after her shift, and had been friends ever since.

Aiden was snapped out of her thoughts as Michael began tossing things at her and Emmett from Ted's refrigerator.

"Poppers… cheddar… brie…"

"I don't think there are particularly strong shame issues attached to cheese, Michael," said Emmett.

"Fine. You two check out the bedroom, I'll work out here," said Michael.

"Okay – and put the cheese back, Michael. Throwing it in the trash will stink up the condo enough to cause a strong shame issue of smelly condo," said Aiden.

Michael rolled his eyes as he threw the poppers into a nearby trash can. How had Aiden known he was planning to throw out the cheese?

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Michael was looking through Ted's porn collection when five dildos suddenly flew into the room.

"Found them!" said Emmett.

"Look at this one!" said Michael.

"That looks painful!" said Aiden.

The three of them grabbed the biggest dildos they saw and began a sword-fight with them. The silly mood was broken when they found pictures of Michael in Ted's closet.

Aiden wasn't sure what to think? Was it a crush, or was it creepy?

**QUEER AS FOLK**

The three of them went to Woody's after getting Ted's x-rated items out of his apartment and talked about the pictures.

"I think it means he's in love with you," said Emmett.

"I guess I shouldn't have seemed so freaked out – I'm just overprotective of my brother, I guess," said Aiden.

"It's okay – at least we know that you'll always have our backs," said Emmett.

They began to share their secrets – Emmett's harrowing experiences growing up in Hazlehurst, Mississippi, Michael and Aiden about not knowing anything about their father.

All they knew was that he had died in Vietnam, about a month after they were born.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Aiden found out from Brian that Ted had woken up that night. He was able to go home three days later, much to his chagrin – Aiden couldn't blame him. She had been in the hospital enough with her asthma that she knew how bad hospital food could be, and how emotionless the sterile environment was.

The important thing was that Ted was okay. He was alive, and he was still Ted.

"You ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you," said Aiden.

"I'm sorry," said Ted.

"I forgive you – I just don't want you taking chances like that again, okay?" said Aiden.

"Okay," said Ted.

Aiden gave him a hug as she and their friends brought Ted back to his condo.

**There is definitely more to come - and Aiden has secrets of her own, though I decided this chapter wasn't the right place to divulge them. What are they? You'll just have to keep reading to see what happens with the twins and their friends next!**


	5. Chapter 4: Sex and Relationships

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter being so short. I wanted to focus more on what Aiden and Michael might talk about this time. I will try to update soon. Sadly, this semester of college has me in the ninth ring of hell so writing is my only respite. **

**Chapter 4- Sex and Relationships**

_Spoilers: Now Approaching… The Line and The Art of Desperation_

_October, 2000_

Aiden was cooking dinner when Michael walked into her apartment, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you okay? What happened?" asked Aiden.

"Fell off a ladder at work," said Michael.

Aiden grabbed an ice-pack from the fridge and put it around Michael's neck.

"That's cold!" said Michael.

"It'll help ease the pain," said Aiden.

"Thanks," said Michael.

"Sit, I'm making lasagna," said Aiden.

"Smells good," said Michael.

"Says the one Italian in the family who can't cook to save his life," said Aiden.

"Hey!" said Michael. "So, you got any Tylenol?"

"Bathroom cabinet, bottom shelf," said Aiden.

"Nick's not coming home?" asked Michael.

"I doubt it, he keeps staying at the office late so he can abide by the 'no sex until the wedding night' rule he made," said Aiden.

"He doesn't want to have sex with you? You should dump him," said Michael.

"I'm not that kind of girl, Michael," said Aiden. "So, how did you fall off a ladder? You're usually more careful, aren't you?"

"Trying to avoid a flirtatious coworker – Tracy," said Michael.

"Ah, I see," said Aiden. "Just tell her you're in a long distance relationship and that you're not interested."

"That'd be lying," said Michael.

"You already are," said Aiden. "That aside, you gotta see a doctor about your neck."

**QUEER AS FOLK**

He went back to Aiden's apartment a couple days later.

"Did you see that chiropractor Tracy told you about? You look a lot better… how's your neck?" asked Aiden.

"Never felt better," said Michael. "You've been on dates, right? I mean… you're straight. Straight people go on dates all the time."

"What's his name?" asked Aiden.

"David Cameron," said Michael.

"The chiropractor you saw? Awesome," said Aiden.

"No it's not! I don't know what to do! I thought you might know," said Michael.

"Be yourself. A date is an opportunity to get to know someone," said Aiden.

"I've just had sex with guys, not gone out to dinner with them," said Michael.

"This time you'll get to know someone for more than their physical ass… ets," said Aiden.

"You're becoming almost as bad as Mom," said Michael.

The twins laughed as Michael left to ask Brian to borrow some clothes.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Michael wasn't sure what he thought of this. Fancy Italian restaurant, wine? It seemed more like something Aiden or maybe even Ted – given his new priorities in life – would enjoy. David was gorgeous, and Michael wanted to have his way with him after they had dinner.

Unfortunately, David didn't appear to want sex – or he just didn't want Michael.

Michael took off to Babylon minutes after David let him out of the car.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

"You're on the line with Aiden!"

Aiden vaguely wondered who was calling in on her show – the number appeared to be local.

"So I went on a date with this really hot guy… and I screwed up," said a man.

"Are you… who I think you are?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah, it's me," said Michael. "What do I do, Aiden? How do I fix it?"

"Surprise him – something, anything," said Aiden. "It'll get his attention and show him that you're sorry."

Aiden smiled and rolled her eyes as the call ended.

Her brother was probably going to have a boyfriend – Aiden just hoped the couple would be happy together. Michael deserved that.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

"Nick, how was work?" asked Aiden.

"Exhausting," said Nick.

"How about we order takeout and watch a movie," said Aiden.

"Sounds like a plan," said Nick.

"I was thinking we could go together to an art show tomorrow," said Aiden. "My mother called. The Gay and Lesbian Center is doing an art show of this teenager's drawings. His name is Justin Taylor. I peeked at a few that Lindsay showed me – Justin is very talented. You like art, right?"

"Not particularly – my mother was always buying expensive pieces as a way to show off to the other neighbors. She tried to stick a sculpture in the bathroom once when I was a teenager, I tripped over that damn thing nearly a hundred times," said Nick.

"Lindsay and Melanie are in charge of the event so I doubt anything being shown will be a hazard," said Aiden. "At least come with me and show solidarity for everyone there. They haven't had easy lives, Nick."

"You're right – and I think it's great you always want to do something to help," said Nick. "Unfortunately, tomorrow is Day 20 of the Carmichael case and I can't miss this trial for anything. If he's found guilty… I could become a prosecutor in one of the Circuit courts. This could be huge, Aiden. We could leave Pennsylvania and start over where no one would know us. Isn't that what you want?"

Aiden wasn't sure what she wanted anymore.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

The day of Justin's art show, Aiden wore a red dress and went to the Gay and Lesbian Center with her mother. Debbie's outfit made Aiden's dress look simple by comparison. Aiden could hear the piano playing, which Ted directed her to.

"This is my boyfriend, Roger," said Ted. "Roger, this is Aiden. She's a good friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet you," said Aiden. "You're a very good pianist."

"Thanks," said Roger.

Justin later dragged Aiden to one of his drawings, where he introduced her to his best friend Daphne.

"Wow you're the woman who hosts Fire Pitt?! Awesome! Can I have your autograph?" said Daphne.

"Sure," said Aiden.

"Is Brian coming?" asked Justin.

"I've known Brian since I was 12. He won't come," said Aiden. "Prefers to fly solo and to hell with everything and everyone."

Brian eventually showed – so did Justin's mother, Jennifer Taylor. Aiden immediately felt tension in the room the minute Jennifer laid eyes on Brian. Michael grabbed aiden and introduced her to David.

"So you're the famous Dr. David Cameron," said Aiden. "Michael told me a lot about you."

"He also told me a lot about you," said David. "Says you're very supportive of him."

"I try," said Aiden. "Be good to him, or you'll hear it from me!"

Michael rolled his eyes as David chuckled.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

"You should've come, the gallery was phenomenal," said Aiden. "We don't do a lot of things anymore."

"Yeah we do, we go out," said Nick.

"Not enough to make up for the time we spent together while we had sex," said Aiden. "I know staying celibate till the wedding night means a lot to you, and I don't have a problem with that. It's just that I don't feel like we're spending enough time together anymore. That's why I asked you to come with me."

"Fair enough," said Nick. "How about spending Saturday together?"

"Sure," said Aiden. "What about moving? Can we put off deciding whether or not we should leave until after something definite happens?"

"You lived in New York, you've left Pennsylvania before," said Nick.

"You and I know damn well the move would be permanent," said Aiden. "Can we just cross that bridge if we have to?"

"Sure," said Nick.

Aiden had to wonder why he wanted to leave Pennsylvania so badly. He didn't have something against her family, her friends… did he?

**TBC... Any reviews would be appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 5: Dr David

**A/N: I had planned to update a couple days ago, but the holidays made me busy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5- Dr. David**

_Spoilers: Smells Like Codependence_

Aiden was woken up by the phone ringing. She was about to ask who it was when the person on the other end began yelling.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MICHAEL IS DATING A DOCTOR?!"

"Mom?!" asked Aiden.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Debbie.

"It's his decision, not mine," said Aiden.

"The hell it's not, he always listens to you! Am I the only one who didn't know?" said Debbie.

"Uncle Vic doesn't know, not yet," said Aiden. "How did you find out?"

"Saw them together at the diner," said Debbie. "I told Michael to bring him over tonight for dinner. You're coming, right?"

"Yeah," said Aiden.

"Good," said Debbie.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Michael watched as everyone ate. Aiden was behaving, she always did. Michael wasn't worried about her. It was his mother and his uncle he was worried about – especially his mother. She could embarrass anyone enough that they would make up an elaborate excuse to leave the house. Fast.

"Have some more carbonara, David," said Debbie.

"I'm stuffed, thanks," said David.

"Careful, she'll send you home with all the leftovers," said Aiden.

"C'mon, with that body? You can afford to carb a load!" said Debbie.

"You must work out all the time," said Vic.

"When I can," said David.

Debbie reached over and touched David's arm.

"Feel those biceps," said Debbie. "Can never resist a hard body. Like mother, like son and daughter."

"Like uncle," said Vic.

Aiden looked down at her carbonara and tried not to laugh – her mother's laughter was contagious. Her futile effort failed as she began to turn red and giggle, which she tried to mask better when Michael elbowed her.

"Will you guys please leave him alone?" asked Michael. "Next you'll be asking what kind of car he drives and how much he makes."

"Hey! Don't look at me, I'm not doing anything," said Aiden.

"Yeah right," Michael muttered.

Aiden rolled her eyes and stole a noodle from Michael's plate as David laughed. Both Vic and Debbie looked intently at David, waiting for him to mention the unspoken question Michael had hoped wouldn't be asked.

"I drive a Jag, and I'm comfortable," said David.

"Michael if you don't marry this man immediately I will," said Vic.

"I think I will have a little more," said David.

"Me too," said Michael.

They both reached for more pasta at the same time.

"It's like _Lady & the Tramp_," said Debbie.

"_Lady & the Tramp_?" asked David.

"It's Michael's favorite movie," said Debbie.

"When I was nine," said Michael.

"Lady and the Tramp go on a date to this Italian restaurant and the waiter –," said Debbie.

"Tony," said Vic.

"What else would his name be?" said Debbie as she and Vic laughed.

"He brings over this plate of spaghetti and meatballs and they put their head in the bowl," said Debbie. "They're dogs."

A confused David and an amused Aiden laughed.

"And they come up with this one single strand of spaghetti. And then they chew and they chew…" said Debbie.

"And they get closer and closer…," said Vic.

"Until finally their lips meet," said Debbie.

"It is in my estimation the greatest screen kiss ever," said Michael.

"I remember it," said David. "Like this."

He used his cloth napkin as a substitute for a bib, grabbed a lone strand of spaghetti, and re-enacted the scene from _Lady & the Tramp_ with Michael. Aiden thought it was romantic and sweet, but didn't dare say anything as she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"That's even better than the movie," said Debbie.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

The week soon turned into the weekend. Michael was going with David to the latter's country home, which was somewhere in rural Pennsylvania. Aiden was stuck at her apartment alone as Nick had gone to some lawyer's convention in Las Vegas. She vaguely wondered why he hadn't asked her to go with him. Perhaps he was cheating, or perhaps he was trying to shake off his mother. While Aiden had nothing against her future mother-in-law, the woman was both strict and overbearing, which seemed to bother Nick more than it bothered Aiden.

"I need a dog," Aiden muttered.

She was going through her collection of sex toys when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and was shocked to hear a nurse from Allegheny General on the other end of the line.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Aiden. "The nurse who called said he was in a car accident."

"Mr. Kinney sustained a minor head wound and a concussion," said an ER doctor. "I'll be discharging him shortly. Does he have any family that can stay with him?"

"No but I will," said Aiden.

"At least for the first 24 hours. If he gets worse, call," said the ER doctor.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Brian and Aiden arrived at Brian's apartment half an hour after he was discharged.

"I hope you called the cops, that guy could've killed you!" said Aiden. "You're lucky you weren't injured any worse than you were."

"What for? They won't do anything and we both know it," said Brian.

Aiden searched Brian's kitchen for food and was annoyed when all she found was alcohol and chips.

"When's the last time you bought actual food?" asked Aiden.

"Dunno," said Brian. "There's takeout menus on the counter."

Aiden sighed and fished Brian's icepack out of the freezer for him to use on his head.

"I'm ordering pizza," said Aiden.

"I'm paying," said Brian.

"No you're not, I got it," said Aiden.

"I'm not taking your money, Aiden," said Brian.

"Fine," said Aiden.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Lindsay, Melanie, Emmett, Ted, and Justin all came over the next day. They, along with Brian and Aiden, talked about the accident and the revelation that Justin's father had been the one responsible.

Brian wasn't content to rest, and instead put on some music. Everyone either danced or made out. David and Michael showed up a few minutes later, neither of them happy with the impromptu party they had just walked in on.

Aiden sadly watched as David left the apartment and Melanie followed him. She walked up to her brother and gave him a hug.

"If he cares about you, he'll stay despite all of Brian's shit," said Aiden.

"And if he doesn't?" asked Michael.

"Then he's an asshole," said Aiden.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Michael came over to see Aiden late that night. Aiden noticed he was upset.

"What happened?" asked Aiden.

Michael told Aiden about David choosing to dance with Brian at Babylon.

"That does it, his Jaguar is going to be scrap metal," said Aiden.

Aiden grabbed the keys to her Ducati and an axe that belonged to Nick – he had used it to cut down the Christmas tree last year.

"Don't do it, he's not worth it," said Michael.

"Fine," said Aiden.

A small barking sound began to permeate the apartment.

"Did I just hear a dog barking?" asked Michael.

"Rizzo! Rizzo! C'mere, Rizzo!" said Aiden.

Michael watched a black pug, still a puppy, run over to him and Aiden. Aiden knelt down and pet Rizzo.

"I found him at the shelter today," said Aiden. "What do you think?"

"He's cute," said Michael.

Aiden picked up Rizzo and handed him to Michael.

"Here, go sit on the couch with him," said Aiden.

The twins went with the puppy to the couch.

"He's so tiny," said Michael.

Rizzo began licking Michael's hand.

"He likes you," said Aiden.

"He's drooling on me," said Michael.

Michael laughed as Rizzo ran around on the couch and made little 'yip-yip' noises, as the puppy was too small to emit a scary bark.

"Feeling better?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah, thanks," said Michael.

"You're my brother, I'll always be there for you," said Aiden.

"And I'll always be there for you," said Michael.

The twins laughed as Rizzo attempted to chew on the couch.

**So, I'll try to update again before I begin my winter class at school. Please review in the meantime! It helps the muse! **


	7. Chapter 6: Family Values

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, so here's a long chapter for you guys. Thanks for the awesome reviews as well. **

**Chapter 6- Family Values**

_Spoilers: Babylon Boomerang_

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"What do you think caused her to collapse?"

"She was working since six a.m. this morning."

"Holy shit!"

"This doesn't concern you, Justin."

"Yes it does."

"Does Vic know what happened?"

"Yeah… yeah, I called him," said Aiden. "When do you think the doctors will come out and tell us something? It's been almost an hour!"

"They have to treat by triage and usually start with the most critical patients, so if there's someone worse off than Debbie it's gonna be a while," said Ted.

"Thanks, Ted," said Aiden.

Her cell phone rang, and the guys watched as Aiden answered the call and began yelling at the person on the other end a few minutes later.

The phone call ended 20 minutes later.

"What happened?" asked Emmett.

"Nick and I got into a fight," said Aiden. "Third one this week."

"You should dump him, he's a lousy schmuck," said Brian.

"Brian's right," said Michael. "He's been taking you for granted and treating you like dirt ever since you two got engaged."

"Melanie set me up with him, do you have any idea how awkward things will get if I end it?" said Aiden. "I almost broke things off when Uncle Vic was sick, told Melanie that I was planning to end it. She accused me of not giving Nick a chance, of not giving relationships a chance… of being just like Brian."

"She did what?!" Brian yelled.

"You need a man who will treat you with the respect you deserve," said Emmett.

"I don't normally do relationships, and with good reason," said Aiden. "How can I trust that a man I decide to have in my life will except that I'm close to you guys? Except that I join Mom in demonstrations and protests? It's easier not having to deal with that."

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Aiden later decided she had had enough of waiting and decided to find out where her mother was.

"Aiden!" a voice yelled.

Aiden turned around and spotted her mother in a hospital bed. The two of them hugged.

"How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Have any of the doctors seen you yet?" asked Aiden.

"I feel fine, I don't need anything, and no one's seen me yet," said Debbie. "Thank you, Aiden, for making sure I was okay."

"You're my mother, course I'm gonna make sure you're alright," said Aiden.

"Go wait with Michael, he needs you now," said Debbie.

Aiden reluctantly made her way back to the waiting room.

"Sir, you're gonna have to turn your phone off," said a nurse.

"Sorry, I just wanted to let my daughter know I was okay," said a voice.

Aiden felt like she had literally become frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. She knew that voice – she had heard it many times, a long time ago.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

It took a moment for Aiden to muster up the courage to turn around and find the source of the voice she had just heard. She realized it was a man sitting in a hospital bed nearby, with a curtain partially around him.

"Aiden Novotny? Is that you?" the man asked.

"Crap," Aiden muttered.

She walked over to the hospital bed and once she got a better look at him, realized it was exactly who she thought it was.

It was her ex-boyfriend, Stuart Valens.

"Yeah… yeah, it's me," said Aiden.

"Good, I was afraid I was hallucinating for a second," said Stuart.

Aiden was about to laugh when she realized whatever had him in the hospital had to be serious.

"What happened?" asked Aiden.

"I got rear-ended on my way back home and was knocked out, so I'm probably gonna be here for a while," said Stuart.

"I'm here with a family member," said Aiden. "I was actually on my way back to the waiting room."

"Would you mind staying a while?" asked Stuart. "I think I broke my arm, I'd prefer not to think about how bad."

"Nah, I don't mind," said Aiden. "How's the campaign going?"

"If I win, I'll be the youngest U.S. Senator since Biden," said Stuart.

"My mother and I saw your commercials. She said you had a nice ass," said Aiden. "Went from chasing their skirts to chasing their votes? Could be worse, you could've pulled a Clinton and ruined an intern's dress."

"What? Hey!" said Stuart. "Those days ended a long time ago."

"I know," said Aiden.

Stuart thought he saw her smile.

"I really have to head back to the waiting room, my brother's gonna wonder why I was gone so long," said Aiden.

"Okay," said Stuart.

Aiden noticed he was writing something on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing?" asked Aiden.

Stuart didn't say anything, instead folding up the piece of paper and handing it to Aiden before she went back to the waiting room.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Had it been an hour, or two, since they had gotten home? Aiden wasn't sure. They were all sitting in the living room with Debbie, who had been diagnosed with exhaustion. The doctor had told her to stay at home for at least two days but Aiden knew just how stubborn her mother was and that keeping her at home would be easier said than done as Debbie was already upset at the thought of missing even one shift at the diner.

Aiden and Michael also noticed the sad look on their uncle's face. When he walked outside onto the patio, the twins followed him.

"Don't worry, Uncle Vic," said Aiden.

"The doctors said it's just exhaustion," said Michael.

"Just exhaustion!" said Vic. "You have any idea how tired you have to be to fall over? That's how tired your mother is – and it's all because of me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Michael.

"Think about how unhappy she'd be without you," said Aiden.

"But I'm the reason she's pushing herself so hard, working double shifts – to pay off my debts," said Vic. "She even took out a second mortgage."

"What?" said Aiden.

"On our house?" asked Michael.

"Yeah. She couldn't get much but she did," said Vic.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Michael.

"She made me promise not to," said Vic.

"You know I'd help, I want to help and I have the money," said Aiden.

"Radio pays that much?" asked Michael.

"Yeah," said Aiden. "I'm paying everything off whether she wants me to or not."

"I can't let you do that, you need money for the wedding," said Michael.

"No I don't, Nick's parents are loaded to the moon," said Aiden. "He's their only child, so they're paying for everything but the dress – his mother volunteered to pay for that but I know if she does I'll wind up with a dress I hate. She criticizes everything I wear."

"I still can't let you do that alone… I'm going to help," said Michael.

"How? You're barely able to pay your own rent with the money you're making," said Aiden.

"I'll figure it out, don't worry," said Michael.

"Okay," said Aiden.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

The next day, Aiden found out just how Michael was planning to accomplish making more money to help their mother.

"I can't believe you're going for store manager! Why would you compromise yourself like that?" said Aiden.

"I'm not compromising myself, I'm trying to help Mom!" said Michael.

"I'm sorry… I don't like that you have to lie just to keep your job, much less get promoted," said Aiden.

"I don't know how I'll tell David, but I have to be honest," said Michael.

"Damn right you gotta be honest… and perhaps you should tell Tracy so she doesn't think you're taking her on an actual date," said Aiden.

"I can't. I don't know what she'll do," said Michael. "I don't know if she'll be understanding or tell everyone in the store."

"Okay," said Aiden. "Good luck getting the promotion, Michael. I know you got what it takes to run the place… and maybe make the environment there friendlier for other gay employees like you."

**QUEER AS FOLK**

The next morning Aiden and Michael decided to go see their mother and make sure she was resting. They weren't surprised to find her doing the opposite when Michael opened the door to find Vic trying to drag Debbie away from the door.

"… And you need to rest your ass!" Vic yelled.

"Hi Michael, hi Aiden!" said Debbie. "What are you two doing here?"

"Uncle Vic told Aiden and I to bring some rope to tie you down," said Michael.

"Kinky," said Debbie. "Either of you want eggs? You're both getting eggs. I need to do something with my hands!"

Debbie stomped into the kitchen, with Vic, Michael, and Aiden following her.

"Mom, will you stand still and listen to me?" Michael asked.

"You want tomatoes with those?" asked Debbie.

"Mom, will you please listen to Michael?" asked Aiden.

"I have something to tell you," said Michael. "I'm up for a promotion at work.

"Sweetie, that's great!" said Debbie.

"I may get it, I may not, but either way I'm making some changes," said Michael.

"You're not going straight are you?" asked Vic.

"Uncle Vic, shush!" said Aiden.

"I know how hard you work. You always have, taking care of Aiden and I by yourself, no one to help you," said Michael. "I've never done anything for you."

"That's not true," said Debbie.

"Now it's my turn to take care of you, and I will," said Michael. "I swear."

"Baby you don't have to take care of me," said Debbie. "You already do so much."

"I wanna do more," said Michael. "Now will you stay home and try and get a little rest?"

Michael and Debbie hugged. Michael then left and Debbie later went upstairs to rest.

"I ran into someone the night Michael and I brought Debbie to the hospital to get checked out," said Aiden.

"Who?" asked Vic.

"My ex," said Aiden.

"Which one?" asked Vic.

"Stuart Valens," said Aiden. "He got rear-ended and had to go to the E.R."

"How bad?" asked Vic.

"Bad enough that he was probably there a day or two, maybe more if there were… complications," said Aiden. "You and I both know what kind and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Nine years, and you never said a word about his condition to anyone," said Vic. "It would've been in the papers otherwise."

"I have nothing to gain from such malicious behavior. If I had wanted to say something I could've simply revealed the truth on my show," said Aiden.

"I know. Are you still in love with him?" said Vic. "It would make sense since you're still protecting him after all these years."

"No I'm not," said Aiden. "Besides, he's married."

"Separated," said Vic. "There are rumors that they separated."

"Married, separated, same thing," said Aiden. "I gotta pick up Brian and help him find a new car."

**QUEER AS FOLK**

The two friends arrived at a car dealership on Aiden's Ducati. Brian couldn't wait until he found a car – he had nothing against the motorcycle or Aiden, except that he had been sitting behind her close enough to lose his hard-on. He wouldn't have that problem with a car, though a motorcycle of his own didn't seem like a bad idea either.

"What's this all about? Really?" asked Aiden.

"You were in the triage area for a long time," said Brian. "Why?"

"Can't a woman spend time with her mother?" asked Aiden.

"Something is going on," said Brian.

"Even if something was I wouldn't tell you," said Aiden.

The two friends found a Jeep identical to the one Brian used to own that had been smashed by Justin's father. Aiden hadn't met either of Justin's parents despite seeing his mother at the gallery showing. Aiden couldn't contemplate how they could be more concerned with appearances, with seeming perfect, than with helping their own son.

"I approve," said Aiden as she looked at the Jeep.

Brian spotted a hot guy cruising him. He cruised back.

"He's not bad," said Brian.

"I was talking about the car," said Aiden.

Brian snickered. The two friends heard the car salesman approaching and turned around to greet him.

"Wow! You two are such a beautiful couple!" the car salesman gushed.

Brian wondered where the car salesman had gotten that idea, then remembered Aiden had a diamond ring on, as Nick had proposed with one. Brian hated the ring. It was very over the top, like Nick had had something to prove by purchasing a ring with that many stones.

_You haven't married her yet you schmuck. Don't think I can't change her mind, either_, thought Brian.

Brian decided to sit in the Jeep, and noticed the look on Aiden's face as the car salesman referred to the Jeep as a "gay" car. Brian would've smirked at how displeased she was but he already had a plan of how best to handle the situation.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Brian and Aiden went outside to test-drive the Jeep.

"What an asshole. I hate car salesmen," said Aiden.

Aiden made a grab for the keys, but Brian held them out of her reach as they reached the car.

"I'm buying, which means I'm driving," said Brian.

"Where to?" asked Aiden.

"You'll see," said Brian.

He immediately hit the gas pedal and sped towards the dealership building.

"What the flying fuck are you doing?!" Aiden yelled.

She heard a loud crash as they drove through a large window, coming to a stop on the carpeting inside the building. Brian smirked as he used the wipers on the Jeep to get some glass shards off the windshield.

"We'll take it!" said Brian.

Aiden rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Aiden was asleep when her cell phone's vibrating woke her up. Unfortunately, it woke Nick up too.

"Let it go to voicemail," said Nick.

"It's Justin," said Aiden.

"So what?" Nick hissed.

"Shush," Aiden whispered.

She rolled her eyes and listened as Justin talked.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

Aiden met Justin outside Brian's place.

"Where do you wanna go?" asked Aiden.

"Lindsay and Melanie's," said Justin.

"Alright," said Aiden. "Just help me tie your stuff to my bike, and we're set. I got a spare helmet in the trunk."

They were there in nearly twenty minutes. The ride normally took fifteen, but that was usually when Aiden was speeding. They sat on the steps and talked some more.

"You didn't ask whether or not I wanted to go home," said Justin.

"It's none of my business," said Aiden.

"My parents know, and they hate me," said Justin. "They couldn't even look at me and if I tried to stay at Daphne's her parents would bring me home. I have nowhere to go but here."

"If this doesn't work out you can always stay with me," said Aiden.

"Thanks," said Justin.

"Anytime," said Aiden.

After Lindsay let Melanie in, Aiden took out the piece of paper Stuart had give her two days ago. A phone number was written on it.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

The next day, Aiden found herself sitting in a café waiting for something to happen. She wasn't sure if Stuart would show. She had called him that morning, but it had been his idea to meet up. Aiden wasn't sure why, and she wasn't sure why she had agreed to this. She was engaged, she was happy with Nick… right?

She heard the chimes on the door make noise, meaning that someone had just walked in. She realized out of the corner of her eye that it was Stuart.

"What's going on?" asked Aiden.

"It's been a long time. I wanted to see you somewhere that wasn't an emergency room," said Stuart.

Aiden noticed Stuart's arm was in a sling.

"How bad?" asked Aiden.

"I fractured it," said Stuart. "How are things with you? Everything okay with your family?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine now," said Aiden. "My mother overworked herself to the point of exhaustion. Enough about me, how are things going?"

"My wife and I separated six months ago. I'm filing for divorce after the election," said Stuart. "Caught her cheating on me with the dentist."

"That's awful," said Aiden. "How's your daughter?"

"Elena's okay. I'm trying to keep things quiet until the proceedings start, I'd rather she enjoy her childhood and not get caught up in this mess," said Stuart. "I contemplated dropping out of the race but Wilson is an asshole."

"Last thing the state of Pennsylvania needs is two republican U.S. Senators," said Aiden. "That's worse than just being stuck with Sawyer around. I'm sorry but I don't like him."

"Don't be, Sawyer's an ass," said Stuart.

"Technically he's an elephant and you're an ass," Aiden joked.

The two of them laughed at Aiden's reference to the symbols of the republican and democratic parties.

"I've listened to your show, I think it's great," said Stuart.

"I insult politicians with satire, why would you like it?" asked Aiden.

"It's funny. You're funny," said Stuart.

They sat and talked for nearly two hours until they both left the café separately.

**QUEER AS FOLK**

That night, the Liberty Diner was busy but there was a big reason to celebrate that night. Michael had been promoted to store manager at the Big Q and Debbie had decorated the diner in her son's honor.

"I'm ordering for everyone!" Debbie yelled.

"Ma, we can't afford all that," said Michael.

"I'm fine," said Emmett.

"You did good Mikey," said Vic. "Thanks."

Michael went outside as Emmett put an arm around Aiden.

"What are you doing?" asked Aiden.

"You've been glowing," said Emmett.

"What?" asked Aiden.

"You've been on cloud nine since this afternoon. What happened?" said Emmett.

Aiden could feel all eyes on her.

"I'm gonna drag Michael out of the rain, be right back," said Aiden.

She went outside and stood under the awning with Michael.

"I lied," said Michael.

"I'm keeping secrets," said Aiden.

"I'm still in the closet at work and Tracy still thinks I'm interested in her," said Michael.

"My ex invited me to join him for coffee," said Aiden. "I didn't tell Nick."

"Why not?" asked Michael.

"We've been fighting, I didn't feel like giving him more ammo," said Aiden. "How did our lives get so confusing?"

The twins shared a hug before going back inside the diner.

**So I delved into some of Aiden's past here. It won't be the last chapter of that either, so whether it's come back to haunt her something unexpected remains to be seen, so stay tuned!**


End file.
